


Cupcake

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: Remy spends his birthday alone, without his twin, for the first time





	1. Chapter 1

Remy stared blankly out the window, a single frosted cupcake sat on a plate on his lap. A candle stuck out of it, bright purple and unlit. A sad, defeated sigh escaped his lips. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cold glass, his breath fogging the window. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

His first birthday alone. He and Virgil spent every year as long as he could remember together. They were twins, inseparable. But this year Virgil got pulled away by his friends last minute. No warning, no way for Remy to make other plans. Well, deep down he knew if he asked his friends, Em and De, they'd come running to cheer him up. But it wouldn't be the same. 

Virgil wasn't there to eat all the cupcakes with him, that he spent hours making. He wasn't there to blast music until dawn, to stay up all night partying. He. Wasn't. There. 

Remy's breath caught, he bit his lip, struggling to hold himself together. He pushed the cupcake aside, he wasn't going to eat it anyways. Not alone. He sat back, pulling open the window. A breeze sent chills across his skin. He shivered, turning away and to his bed. Grabbing up his jacket, noticing a ping of notifications on his phone. He froze, unforeseen anger coursing through him, tossing his phone across the bed and throwing his jacket on. 

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to turn on his phone to see Virgil having the time of his life on his birthday without him. It's not that Remy was upset Virgil had gotten incredibly close friends. It's the fact he picked them over him. His own brother. 

Remy shook his head, swallowing thickly. He sat on the window sill, carefully putting his feet down on the flat roof bellow. He and Virgil sat out on the roof one year and just looked at the stars. He fought back that thought as he pulled himself out to the roof. Sitting down, he laid back. The roof was cold and somewhat moist. Last time they brought out blankets and pillows, but Remy suddenly despised that idea. He stared up at the start sky, letting the lights go fuzzy as tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy laid on the cold rooftop, eyes closed tight and tears streaming down his face. He had his hands covering his face, hiccuping and sobbing into his arms. It was dead silent that night, outside of Remy's cries. 

That was, until there was a quiet knock at his windowsill. Remy froze, holding his breath to hide his sobs.

“Rem? Are you-.... Oh, Rem…” Emiles kind voice cut through the silence. Emile quietly sat down next to Remy, who looked away. A gentle hand ran through Remy’s hair, humming quietly. Remy slowly pulled his hands away from his face, peering up shyly at Emile.

“Now, now,” Emile leaned towards Remy, frowning, “What are you doing all alone on your birthday? You weren’t responding to any of my texts. I was about ready to grab De to come with me!” Emile smiled down at Remy, but concern laced his expression. Remy opened his mouth to reply, only to cut himself off with a sob, curling up and covering his face once again.

Why didn’t he have his shades on?  
He can’t let Emile see him like this.

Remy’s down spiraling thoughts were cut off when Emile inched behind him, lifting Remy’s head to lay in his lap. Then Emile gently pulled Remy’s hands away from his face, carefully wiping away his tears. Emile then returned his attention to running his hands through Remy’s hair. Remy let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes. The pair stayed in silence for a long while, Remy slowly calming down.

“Thank you, Em” Remy murmured, opening an eye and mustering a small smile. Emile paused.

“Of course, Rem.” Emile replied, returning the smile. “How about that cupcake? It looks awfully good, you did make it, didn’t you?” 

“I… I did, for Virgil and I…” Remy trailed off. Emile winced at Virgil’s name, knowing very well it was a sensitive subject for Remy at the moment

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste, now can we?” 

“I’m not hungry, Em”

“Then we will split it!” Emile grinned, pulling Remy into a sitting position before standing up himself. “Besides, it’s cold out here” 

“I don’t get a say in the matter, do i?” Remy laughed softly, watching Emile climb back in through the window and following.

“Nope. I really want a bite of the cupcake.” Emile picked up the cupcake off the plate, waiting for Remy to join him inside. Then Emile took a bite out of the cupcake.

“Should I get a fork? To split it better?” Remy watched.

“Why? I’m not diseased, Rem.” Emile teased, holding the now bitten out of cupcake to Remy’s face. Remy looked down at the cupcake, up at Emile. Then he rolled his eyes and smirked, not grabbing the cupcake out of Emiles hand as he took a bite. Emile let out a squeak of surprise.

“What? I’m not diseased, doll!” Remy mocked Emile teasingly.


End file.
